Una llamada del fin del tiempo
by Zar Antiquo
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Solo digamos que no quisieras ser yo en estos momento ¿Por qué lo digo? Antes contestame algo ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de haber vivido algo que se repite una y otra vez? Sí, yo tambien pensaba igual...


Hola a todos, aqui les traigo este nuevo Fanfic que se me ocurrio mientras jugaba "Call of Cthulhu" (Basado en las historias de H.P. Lovecraft, ese tipo si que sabia escribir) para PC, y tambien cuando veia como llovio ayer todo el dia, (¡Diablos! el frio me inspira), al principio estaba pensando en usar a Terra como personaje principal (Como buen amante del FFVI que soy) pero la verdad no me convencio, despues intente con Cloud, pero... tampoco me convencio mucho, ya por ultimo intente con Squall y obtuve lo que esta escrita abajo y la verdad, a mi parecer fue muy buena idea haberlo hecho, el papel de detective le queda perfecto a Squall. En cuanto a "Call of Chtulhu" lo unico que comparten es la decada en que se desarrolla (Me refiero a la decada de los veinte).

**Unas cosas que aclarar antes de comenzar:**

Los guiones se usaran para los dialogos

Las comillas seran los pensamientos de Squall, o sea su monologo interno (Como en el FFVIII)

Lo que no tenga ni guiones ni comillas sera la narracion

Bueno, despues de tantas explicaciones y aclaraciones comenzamos!!

**Disclaimer:**

**Final Fantasy sus personaje y sus terminos no me pertecen, desgraciada o afortunadamente es propiedad de Square-Enix  
**

* * *

**"Déjà vu"**

¿Quién soy yo? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Solo digamos que no quisieras ser yo en estos momento ¿Por qué lo digo? No tienes idea de lo que pasa ¿Verdad? Contéstame algo ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de haber vivido algo que se repite una y otra vez? Eso imagine, ¡No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que puede llegar a ser! Pero para que hacer el cuento largo, todo comenzó ese día, 24 de noviembre de 1921, nunca olvidare esa fecha, ese día me había levantado como de costumbre, no parecía un día especial, más bien parecía como cualquier otro.

"Viernes, odio los viernes, el solo hecho de pensar en ellos me pone de mal humor, no me explico por qué diablos todos celebran la llegada de este día, y lo peor de todo, tengo dos imbéciles como asistentes que piensan que es genial, se la pasan hablando de donde irán el mentado día toda la semana, que si Costa del Sol, que si Narshe, que si Galbadia, ¡Diablos estoy cansado de eso! Por supuesto me han invitado a ir con ellos, pero son tan infantiles que el solo hecho de pensarlo me enferma"

— ¿Qué piensas Squall? ¡Vamos dilo!—

—…—

— ¿No dirás nada? Vamos hombre abrirte a los demás podría ser bueno de vez en cuando—

"Este idiota de Bartz… me pregunto porque este maldito coche no irá más rápido, cuando conduce Bartz es una tortura tener que soportarlo todo el camino hacia el cuartel"

— ¡Mira Squall!, ya llegamos —

—Por fin… —

Pude ver el edificio que se alzaba frente a nosotros, no era especialmente grande pero cumplía su función, baje del coche y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta

—Oye, ¿No olvidas algo? —

"No que yo sepa, a ver, llaves, cartera, portafolios…"

—Toma—

Bartz me extendió su mano con algo en ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

—Tu placa, la olvidaste anoche en el escritorio, sabes, un detective sin placa no es detective—

"Tú que sabes solo eres uno de mis asistentes, y uno muy malo por cierto"

— ¿No me darás las gracias? —

"Odio esa maldita sonrisa que pone cuando hace algo por los demás, pero hay que seguirle el juego"

—Gracias… supongo…—

—Necesitas practicar un poco la forma en que das las gracias—

—Mejor hay que entrar, el jefe Gabranth no es muy amable con los que llegan tarde—

"El jefe… diablos ¿Por qué de todas las agencias de detectives en Midgar tenía que entrar exactamente en esta?, no me gradué de Balam Garden para venir a soportar un niño mono, un obsesivo de chocobos, un psicótico y un jefe que se cree amo y señor de nuestras vidas"

Por fin entramos al cuartel, como de costumbre todo estaba desordenado y pudimos ver una cara familiar.

—Hola chicos, ¿Llegan un poco tarde no les parece? No creo que al jefe le guste eso—

"Gracias por recordármelo genio"

—Si lo siento pero aquí Squall no se daba prisa—

—Si llegamos tarde es por tu culpa, conduces como una anciana—

— ¡Oye! ¡Somos policías! Tenemos que poner el ejemplo—

—Vamos chicos no tienen que pelear, además Squall, si te compraras un nuevo auto podrías venir tu solo sin la necesidad de aguantar la lentitud de Bartz—

—No te preocupes, lo hare… cuando me paguen el que despedazaron—

—Oye, oye, oye, dijimos que eso quedaba en el pasado—

—Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso—

"Además como olvidar que ustedes destruyeron mi auto, con lo que me costó conseguirlo, ¡De hecho yo no sé los preste! ¡Ustedes lo tomaron por la fuerza!"

—Sí, es cierto Squall, además tampoco dijiste que nos lo cobrarías—

"Maldito niño mono como siempre tratando de evadir sus responsabilidades"

— ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —

"Esa voz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seifer! ¡Siempre que lo oigo me dan ganas de asesinarlo! Lo único que le envidio es que el si tiene asistentes funcionales como Quistis Trepe o Irvine Kinneas, en especial la primera, ella sola es más útil que los dos míos, a veces pienso que es ella y no Seifer la que resuelve los casos"

— ¿Pero si no es el equipo de Squall? Díganme cuantos casos han resuelto hasta ahora, o si lo olvide, solo uno—

"Odio cuando este tipo se pone sarcástico, además hubiera podido resolver mas si no fuera por la culpa de estos dos imbéciles que tengo por asistentes"

—Tal vez sea uno, pero fue uno muy importante—

— ¿Cuál? ¿El caso Nibelheim? Ja, solo tuviste suerte, hasta un niño de seis años hubiera sabido quien fue el culpable del incendio—

"¿Un niño de seis años? ¡Por favor! Me llevo prácticamente medio año, todos culpaban al tal Sephiroth de comenzar el siniestro, pero varias cosas no cuadraban en el caso hasta que al fin descubrí que el culpable no fue otro más que Zack Fair, un ex policía celoso de que su mujer lo engañara con aquel tipo, debo de aceptar que fue muy ingenioso en la forma en que oculto la evidencia e inculpo a Sephiroth"

—Pero aun así me dieron el caso a mí—

—Si claro di todo lo que quieras, pero el próximo caso será mío de eso no hay duda—

"¿Qué hay un caso nuevo? ¿Por qué no me había enterado?"

—A que te refieres Seifer—

— ¿Qué no te has enterado? Ayer vino un abogado pidiendo un detective para resolver el asesinato de su cliente, además es un caso muy sonado últimamente, ¿Que no has leído el periódico?—

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas"

—Por tu expresión puedo decir que no, bueno, te pondré al tanto de MI caso, al parecer, hubo un asesinato en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mirage—

— ¿Y esa es la gran noticia? —

—Espera, aun hay mas, al parecer asesinaron a Caos Branford el magnate dueño de tecnologías Dissidia, al parecer fue lanzado de un precipicio de 30 metros de alto—

"Vaya, esto ricos, ¿Por qué será que les gustara vivir como ermitaños alejados de la sociedad?"

—O si, quería decirte otra cosa, es una lástima que te haya cortado Rinoa la verdad, estaba muy buena—

—Eres un hijo de…—

Seifer reía mientras los chicos me detenía para que no lo golpeara, sí que me había dado donde más me dolía.

— ¡Calma Squall! —

—Sí, no vale la pena—

"¡Ustedes que saben! ¡Esta vez no se la perdono!"

— ¡Vamos Squall! ¿Quieres un pedazo de mi? ¡Ven por él! —

— ¡Leonhart! ¡Almasy! ¡A mi oficina! ¡Ahora! —

Ese grito nos había salvado a ambos de cometer un error muy grande, si nos veían peleando posiblemente nos hubieran quitado las placas.

—Sabía que no tenías las agallas—

Seifer se dirigió a la oficina del jefe, mientras yo me arreglaba el saco aun furioso por el comentario de Seifer

— ¡Vamos hombre tienes que controlarte! Además ya paso una semana de que te dejo, si algo he aprendido, es que las mujeres una vez que te dejan es el adiós definitivo—

"Tú que sabes de mujeres Zidane, siempre que consigues una te deja al poco tiempo de haberte conocido"

— ¡Leonhart no tengo todo el día! ¡Date prisa!—

Me dirigí a la oficina y cerré lentamente la puerta al entrar, dentro, se encontraba Seifer, el jefe y un tipo con traje, era un tipo raro, pareciera que traía una armadura encima

— ¿Que se le ofrece jefe?—

—Leonhart quiero que conozcas a Garland, él es el abogado del señor Caos—

—Sí, el del caso de Mirage ¿No? —

—El mismo, mucho gusto—

El hombre se paró de su asiento para saludarme, vaya, si que era alto

—El placer es mío—

—Bien chicos, el señor aquí presente les explicara lo sucedido—

El hombre se aclaro la garganta, y comenzó a hablar.

—Como ya les habrán contado, la familia de mi cliente ahora muerto, es una de las más ricas e influyentes del mundo solo superados por los Shinra, bueno el caso esta así, la verdad es que falseamos algunos datos a la prensa para evitar especulaciones innecesarias, mi cliente no solo fue lanzado al vacio, sino que también se encontró que tenía dos disparos, uno en la pierna que posiblemente fue para evitar que siguiera huyendo y otro en la cabeza que fue el que le quito la vida, lo lanzaron por el acantilado, posiblemente para desaparecer el cuerpo, aun con los disparos nadie vio ni oyó nada, pero se presume que fue alguien cercano a la familia, pero se desconoce el motivo del asesinato—

—Es fácil, dinero, todos los ricos se matan por dinero—

"Ojala fuera así de fácil Seifer, pero resolver un caso lleva más que eso"

— ¿Tu qué dices Leonhart? —

"Si pudiera sacar conclusiones tan rápido como Seifer sabría que decir, pero por ahora estoy en cero"

—Yo opino que no podemos sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente, antes necesitamos más evidencia—

—Bien Leonhart el caso es tuyo—

— ¡Qué diablos! ¡Jefe exijo una explicación!—

Debo de aceptar que estuve a punto de reír por reacción de Seifer, pero me contuve lo más que pude, además, ya afuera podría reírme libremente sin temor a que el jefe cambiara de opinión y le diera el caso a Seifer

—Como oíste Almasy, Leonhart se queda con el caso y punto final, ahora salgan, tengo algunas cosas que tratar con el señor Garland—

Cuando el jefe tomaba una decisión era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ambos salimos, Seifer se notaba molesto, y no tuvo empacho en demostrarlo azotando la puerta de la oficina.

—Felicidades Squall, ahora tienes un caso—

Se notaba la furia en sus palabras pero no le di importancia, dio media vuelta y se alejo enojado.

— ¿Squall que paso? —

—No me digas, por fin te despidieron, lo siento tanto, fue un placer conocerte—

"¿Por qué siempre el mono es tan sarcástico?"

—No eres para nada gracioso Zidane, y no, no me despidieron, de hecho me dieron el caso—

— ¿El del tipo rico? —

"Bartz, Bartz, Bartz, ¿Qué nunca pones atención?"

—Si el del tipo rico—

—Bien, ¿Y cuando partimos? —

"¡Un momento! ¡Yo nunca dije que me acompañarían!"

—De hecho pienso ir yo solo—

— ¿Cómo? —

Los dos gritaron llamando la atención de todos los que se hallaban en el cuartel.

—Si como oyeron, no creo que sea necesario que vallamos los tres, solo entorpeceríamos la investigación—

—Pero… pero… ¡Squall! ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Somos un equipo! —

"Odio cuando Bartz pone esa cara de cachorro triste, solo hace que lo odie mas"

—Es cierto, sin nosotros no podrías resolver el caso, que no recuerdas ese de la ladrona de materia—

—Sí, la misma que ambos dejaron escapar y que los engaño con la excusa de que iba al baño—

—Bueno un error lo comete cualquiera, pero que me dices de ese del psicópata que se vestía como payaso que estaba en una secta que sacrificaba niños, a ese no lo dejamos escapar—

—Tal vez no, pero les dije que lo vigilaran, y que hicieron, se pusieron a jugar Triple Triad dejando solo al tipo, que si mal no recuerdo se suicido con una pastilla de cianuro—

—De acuerdo, dos errores pero que me dices de…—

—Zidane, por favor, en todos los casos que han estado conmigo de una u otra forma lo han echado a perder—

—Pero ¿Y el de Nibelheim? —

"Eso es muy distinto, en ese caso casi no los tuve porque los envié al Gold Saucer a buscar pistas que no existían"

—No quiero ofenderlos chicos, pero si no fueran conmigo en esta ocasión se los agradecería mucho—

"Odio tener que hacerles esto pero es por el bien del caso"

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina, y de ella salieron el abogado y el jefe

—No vemos señor Leonhart, lo espero en Mirage en una semana—

El abogado se despidió de mí y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

— ¡Ustedes tres! ¡A mi oficina! ¡Ahora! —

"¿Ahora qué querrá? Además ¿No podría llamarnos sin gritar?"

Los tres entramos a la oficina, yo iba tranquilo pero los otros dos se veían asustados, siempre que nos llamaba el jefe se alteraban, se que es era tipo con su carácter, pero tampoco era para ponerse así.

— ¿Qué pasa señor? —

—Toma Leonhart—

El jefe me extendió la mano dándome un pedazo de papel.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

—Es tu boleto del barco, sale mañana así que asegúrate de arreglar tus cosas, a si, y lleva un abrigo, Mirage es un pueblo con un clima algo especial—

"¿Un barco? Supongo que es un lugar algo alejado, además nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar, como sea, el barco me ayudara a olvidar un poco mis preocupaciones"

— ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¡Esta cabeza que traigo! Tus compañeros se reunirán contigo más adelante, el abogado me dijo que solo había conseguido un lugar en el barco, como su ruta es por Costa del Sol no es raro que se llene al máximo—

"¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo que reunirse? ¿Qué no se supone que yo lo iría solo?"

— ¡Pero señor…! —

No pude terminar la frase, una patada en el tobillo hizo que me callara y a lado mío un Zidane sonriente me veía con esa cara que solo él sabia hacer.

— ¿Algún inconveniente Leonhart? —

— ¡No ninguno! ¿No es así Squall? —

Se apresuro a contestar Bartz por mí.

—Entonces ¡Largo de mi oficina! ¡Quiero que muevan esos traseros y se pongan a trabajar! ¡Pero ya! —

Ambos me tomaron fuertemente y me jalaron hacia la entrada evitando que dijera tan siquiera una sola palabra, ya fuera me soltaron, solo me podía resignar a que me acompañaran en este caso.

—Bien Squall, supongo que estamos juntos en esto—

"¡Si no fuera por ustedes montón de…!"

—Vamos Squall te vez cansado, que tal si vas a tu casa, tomas un baño, y mañana en la mañana nos llamas antes de que parta tu barco, ¿De acuerdo?—

No sabía que decir, me daban ganas de matarlos en ese mismo instante, no me importaba que estuviéramos rodeados de policías, lo único en lo que pensaba era en sacar mi revolver y pegarles un tiro a cada uno en la cabeza.

—Si no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de las cosas por aquí—

Bartz me empujo hacia la entrada, yo seguía furioso, tan furioso que no podía articular palabra alguna.

— ¡Adiós Squall! —

Dijeron los dos con ese tono que odiaba tanto

—Squall, ¿Ya te vas tan temprano? —

"Esa voz…"

Delante de mí apareció esa rubia, era la única en el cuartel que parecía cuerda, lejos de ser un mono, un chocobomanico, un psicópata o un jefe mandón, era con la que podía por lo menos, tener una conversación normal.

—Quistis, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —

—Es mi descanso, iba a entrar pero te vi y pensé ¿Por qué no invitarlo a tomar café?—

La chica se arreglo las gafas, no lo note en ese instante pero pareciera que se ruborizo cuando dijo la palabra café.

"¿Café? No suena mal, así me olvidare de esos dos"

—De acuerdo, te sigo—

Buscamos un lugar en la cafetería de la esquina, parecía que todo estaba lleno, pero por fin pudimos sentarnos, el mesero se acerco a nosotros y cada uno pidió un café, recuerdo que yo lo pedí cargado y sin azúcar.

— ¿Qué pasa Squall? Te vez raro, como… molesto—

—No es nada—

"Si supieras te reirías de mi"

—Vamos Squall, ¿Me ocultas algo? ¿No será por Rinoa verdad? Squall, tienes que superarlo, ya paso una semana—

"¿De nuevo esa conversación?"

—No, no es por eso, además ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —

—Todos sabe de eso en el cuartel—

"Nota mental: no contarle nada a Zidane"

El mesero llevo el café a la mesa, le di un gran sorbo y volví a ponerlo en su lugar

—Como sea, esa no es la razón—

—Bueno si no me quieres contar, no hay problema, hablemos de otra cosa—

—De acuerdo, adivina a quien le dieron el nuevo caso de Mirage—

—No me digas, ¿A ti?—

Asentí con la cabeza, Quistis me dedico una sonrisa

—Felicidades, pero… ¿Cómo lo tomo Seifer? —

"Me hubiera encantado que viera la reacción de Seifer, simplemente no tuvo precio"

—Digamos que no como hubiera sido conveniente—

Quistis tomo su taza le dio un pequeño sorbo y se quito las gafas para poderlas limpiar, no sé porque, pero sentí un impulso de decirle que no se las volviera a poner, pero claro no me atreví.

—Oye Squall, y, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? —

—La verdad no lo sé, tal vez un mes, tal vez tres, el tiempo que sea necesario—

—Ya veo… —

Quistis bajo la mirada, pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero quien sabe, no era bueno adivinando las emociones de otras personas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el café, pero al menos fue lo más agradable que me pasó en todo el día, salimos del establecimiento, aun era temprano, pero tarde para que Quistis regresara al cuartel.

— ¡Nos vemos Squall! Fue bueno platicar contigo ¡Nos vemos pronto!—

"¿A qué te refieres? Tú fuiste la que habló más, yo solo me dedique a escuchar"

—Lo mismo digo—

Quistis comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el cuartel, yo solo me quede mirando hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina y se perdió de mi vista.

"Supongo que este caso lo doy por perdido con esos dos, pero si logro recabar pistas antes de que lleguen, no tendré que soportarlos y tal vez hasta resuelva el caso en tiempo record, para que me hago ilusiones, lo más seguro es que lleguen justo a tiempo para arruinarlo todo"

Lancé un suspiro de resignación, vi mi reloj y me apresure a buscar un taxi que me llevara a casa, era raro encontrar uno en esta ciudad, pero al menos lo intentaría.

— ¡Taxi! —

Grite, el conductor acerco el auto a mí y me abrió la puerta, me subí y me acomode en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde va joven? —

—A la sección 8—

Dije desganado

—Un día difícil—

"No se imagina cuanto"

—Sí… un poco—

El conductor arranco mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, pero al menos algo me levantaba el ánimo, no, no era el café que había compartido con Quistis, si no recordar la cara de Seifer cuando me dieron el caso, totalmente inolvidable.

¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué aun quieres saber más? No sé porque estarás tan emocionado por saber mi vida, pero por ahora déjame descansar, podrás saber más mañana, solo, déjame dormir un poco más.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capitulo de la historia, ¿Quien habra matado a Caos? descubre las repuestas en los proximos capitulos cuando actualice. Nos leemos!!!


End file.
